Codename: Kids Next Door Extreme
Codename: Kids Next Door Extreme is to take place where the finale episode: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (It's Now The Extra Really Very Interesting End Wrap-Up Story) had left off. Voice Cast Members * Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1/13 Year Old Nigel, Numbuh 2/14 Year Old Hoagie and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane (voices) * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3/15 Year Old Kuki, Genki (Numbuh 3 and Mushi's mother and Kani's wife) and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4/16 Year Old Wally, Tommy/Numbuh 988,989, Joey Beetles/Numbuh 898,899, the Toilenator and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane (voices) * Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5/17 Year Old Abby, Abby, Cree Lincoln and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane (voices) * Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86, Nancy Uno, Mona Beetles and the Treehouse Computer Screen (voices) * Rachel MacFarlane as Numbuh 362 (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Father (voice) * Tom Kenny as Mr. Wink, the Common Cold, Chester, Knightbrace and the Boy Twin (voices) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Gramma Stuffum, Lizzie Devine and the Crazy Old Cat Lady (voices) * Candi Milo as Betty Gilligan and Grandma Lydia (voices) * Tara Charendoff as Mushi/Numbuh 469,470, Numbuh 10, Katie and the Girl Twin (voices) * Daran Norris as Count Spankulot and Big Brother (voices) * Jeff Bennett as Sid Beetles, Principal Sauerbraten and Mr. Fib (voices) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Lincoln (voice) * Keone Young as Kani (Numbuh 3 and Mushi's father and Genki's husband) (voice) * Frank Welker as Monty Uno and Professor Triple Extra Large (voices) * Janice Kawaye as Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 (voices) * Matt Levin as Numbuh 60 (voice) * Jason Harris as Numbuh 274 (voice) * Khary Payton as Maurice (voice) * Bill Farmer as Principal Smelling (voice, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Mark Hamill as Stickybeard (voice) * Jim Cummings as Vin Moosk (voice) * Scott Menville as Numbuh 85 (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy (voice) * Amber Hood as Jessica/Numbuh 623,624 (voice) * Billy West as Numbuh 13 (voice) * Charlie Schattler as Numbum 20,000 (voice) * Greg Cipes as Numbuh 679,670 (voice) * Ogie Banks as Numbuh 453,454 (voice) * Jason Marsden as Numbuh 80 (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Numbuh 735,736 (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Numbuh 864,865 (voice) * Jess Harnell as Chef Pierre (voice) * Chris Edgerly as Numbuh 727,728 (voice) * Phil LaMarr as Numbuh 328,329 (voice) New Voice Cast Members * Danny Cooksey as Numbuh 325,326 (voice) * Kath Soucie as Numbuh 238,239 (voice) * Lane Toran as Numbuh 385,695 (voice) * Francesca Smith as Numbuh 758,759 (voice) * Justin Shenkarow as Numbuh 463,464 (voice) * Allison Janney as Number 538,623 (voice) Season 1 Episodes * Episode 101: Operation: R.E.T.U.R.N. [[Operation: R.E.T.U.R.N. (Returning Entirely To Universe Right Now)/Operation: T.I.M.E. (Twosome Investigate Many-Years Enthusiasticly)|(Returning Entirely To Universe Right Now)/''Operation: T.I.M.E''. (Twosome Investigate Many-Years Enthusiasticly)]]/''Operation: G.A.M.E.S.H.A.R.K.[[Operation: G.A.M.E.S.H.A.R.K. (Gamers Attack Moon Everywhere Shocking Hits Attacks Rodesale Kanyon)| (''Gamers Attack Moon Everywhere Shocking Hits Attacks Rodesale Kanyon)]]'' (January 4, 2019) * Episode 102: ''Operation: G.H.O.S.T.-Z.O.N.E.[[Operation: G.H.O.S.T.-Z.O.N.E. (Ghostly Hamsters Overwhelm Spooky Treehouse Zipping Over New Enemies)| (Ghostly Hamsters Overwhelm Spooky Treehouse Zipping Over New Enemies)]]/ Operation: S.K.R.A.M.B.L.E.(Sweet Kuki's Recapturizements Amuse Brutal Little Enemies) (January 5, 2019) * Episode 103: Operation: L.O.V.E.S. & H.A.T.E.S.[[Operation: L.O.V.E.S. & H.A.T.E.S. (Loving Operatives Violently Engage Strong & Horrifying Armies To Escape Spanking)| (Loving Operatives Violently Engage Strong & Horrifying Armies To Escape Spanking)]]/ Operation: T.I.M.E[[Operation: T.I.M.E. (Twosome Investigate Many-Years Enthusiasticly)|. (Twosome Investigate Many-Years Enthusiasticly)]] (February 1, 2019) * Episode 104: Operation: P.E.T.R.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.[[Operation: P.E.T.R.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N. (Petrified Entirely Takes Rivalry Immediately Faces Interior Cases Actually Tougher Imposter Overhead Numbskulls)| (Petrified Entirely Takes Rivalry Immediately Faces Interior Cases Actually Tougher Imposter Overhead Numbskulls)]]/''Operation: U.N.D.E.R.W.A.T.E.R.[[Operation: U.N.D.E.R.W.A.T.E.R. (Undersea Neutralizes Diamonds Entirely Without Enemy Rising)| (''Undersea Neutralizes Diamonds Entirely Without Enemy Rising)]] (February 2, 2019) * Episode 105: Operation: M.A.G.I.C.[[Operation: M.A.G.I.C. (Magical Acts Get In Cinical)| (Magical Acts Get In Cinical)]]/''V.I.R.U.S.-T.W.O.'' (Viral Intrusion Ruins Users' Systems To Wreck Organization) (March 1, 2019) * Episode 106: Operation: D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.D.[[Operation: D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.D. (Departing Eradication Can Overwhelm Most Members Indicating Short Sacrifices In Order-to Negate Eternal Destruction)| (Departing Eradication Can Overwhelm Most Members Indicating Short Sacrifices In Order-to Negate Eternal Destruction)]]/''Operation: B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L.'' (Bringing All Safe Equipment Before Anybody Loses Lives) (March 2, 2019) * Episode 107: Operation: V.I.R.U.S.-T.W.O. (Viral Intrusion Ruins Users' Systems To Wreck Organization)/Operation: F.U.L.L.-M.O.O.N. (Foolish Ultimate Limit Lights Moon Over Ordinary Night) (April 5, 2019) * Episode 108: [[Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.E.D. (Transforming Radiant Anticipation Navigation System Fortunate Made Enemy Decline)|''Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.E.D. (Transforming Radiant Anticipation Navigation System Fortunate Made Enemy Decline)]]/[[Operation: R.O.B.O.T.S. (Rampage On Bots Over Time Squad)|''Operation: R.O.B.O.T.S. (Rampage On Bots Over Time Squad)]] (April 6, 2019) * Episode 109: ''Operation: M.A.G.I.C.'' (Magical Acts Get In Cinical)/''Operation: C.H.E.F.'' (Cold Hearts Enter Facility)/'Operation: A.U.C.T.I.O.N.S.' (Adults Undermine Citadel To Incinerate Oregon's New Stadium) (May 3, 2019) Category:Cartoon Network